Break Gunner
The is a device used by Chase that not only transforms him into the Kamen Rider-like warrior Mashin Chaser, but also doubles as his main weapon in battle. It first appears in episode 3. After Chase is reformed and becomes Kamen Rider Chaser, the Break Gunner is relegated to just a secondary sidearm, with the Shingou-Ax taking its place as his primary weapon. This especially comes in handy when Chaser is waiting for his Shingou-Ax's finisher to complete its charging process. Functionality To transform, the user firmly holds the and slams their hand on the spring-like button, holds it for a few seconds, then lets go and aims the Break Gunner above their head, causing the device to announce while a series of shadow tires and electricity projects out of it to surround the user and combine with the user's body, thus ending the transformation sequence into Mashin Chaser. By pressing and releasing the Destruction Muzzle, Mashin Chaser can also activate the Break Gunner's Gun Mode. Pressing the Destruction Muzzle once again activates its Break Mode as well. It also allows him to use the Break Gunner as a knuckle duster with the small spikes below the Destruction Muzzle called empowering the blow. Since the Break Gunner was based on Protodrive's equipment (presumably his own Shift Brace), the user can up using either a Shift Car or a Viral Core's powers by inserting them into a slot called the behind the , a purple spoiler. Using a Shift Car will simply add its power to the Break Gunner, which is activated by pulling the , while using a Chaser Viral Core will allow the user to transform into the appropriate Tune Chaser form. To initiate a finishing attack, Mashin Chaser must first assume a Tune Chaser form before pressing the Destruction Muzzle, which makes the Break Gunner announce . Pulling the Demolition Trigger afterwards would then give Mashin Chaser an exceeding amount of power, as well as cause the Break Gunner to announce and then the corresponding Viral Core used. Mashin Chaser may now release the power gained in any way he wishes. In episode 21, after getting upgraded by Medic, Mashin Chaser can now create an improved version of the Heavy Acceleration called Super Heavy Acceleration simply by absorbing energies in his Break Gunner and punching it into the ground to produce a purple wave that can affect a small area in a certain radius. The effect is so much more powerful than the original Heaviness that it manages to slow down Drive Type Wild despite him having the necessities used to counter Heavy Accelerations. However, the effect can be countered through the use of Shift Dead Heat, but it still restricts the Shift Car/Signal Bike hybrid's enhanced combat capabilities. Only through the use of Shift Formula can the Super Heavy Acceleration effect be fully countered. Other versions *Kamen Rider Lupin uses a gold-colored version of the Break Gunner called the as his transformation device, after stealing the Break Gunner's blueprints to build it, which has an additional that is accessed via the Lupin Blade Viral Core. Gallery Transformation= Chasedrivebreak.jpg|Chase initiating his transformation Chase Transformation effect.png|Mashin Chaser's transformation sequence |-| Attack Modes= Chaser Full Break.png|Break Mode (Mashin Chaser) ChaserBG.png|Gun Mode (Kamen Rider Chaser) |-| Shift Car Influences= Flare Bullet BG.png|Max Flare: Shooting fire bullets Traveler Screen BG.png|Deco Traveler: Manifesting a kabuki-style performance stage Burning Solar BG.PNG|Burning Solar: Firing a solar-powered projectile Funky Spike BG.PNG|Funky Spike: Manifesting green energy spikes on the Revenger Pikes, which can be launched Mad_Doctor_BG.png|Mad Doctor: Firing healing defibrillation |-| Full Break= Chaser Spider Execution.png|Tune Chaser Spider: Execution Spider Chaser Cobra Execution.png|Tune Chaser Cobra: Execution Cobra Chaser Bat Execution.png|Tune Chaser Bat: Execution Bat Triple Tune Finisher.PNG|Triple Tune: First unnamed shooting Triple_Tune_Finisher_v2_vsTrailer_Impact.PNG|Triple Tune: Second unnamed shooting |-| Other Usages= Chase tire cutting.png|Chase cutting a tire BG_Temporal_Field.jpg|Mashin Chaser creating a more powerful version of the Heavy Acceleration Notes *The Break Gunner resembles a parking brake. Additionally, it slightly resembles a tekko, a Japanese punching weapon. *The toy version of the Break Gunner is able to combine with the Shingou-Ax by attaching the barrel of the gun to the bottom of the ax handle. Whether this is a toy-only gimmick or not has yet to be shown. *In the DX Break Gunner, if a Type Change Shift Car is used, it will announce . However, if the Type Formula Shift Car or any of the Formula Pit Crew Shift Cars are used, it will instead announce . **Using either a Signal Bike or Shift Dead Heat causes the DX Break Gunner to announce . **Using a Legend Rider Shift Car or Signal Bike causes the DX Break Gunner to make an error sound. External Links *TV Asahi's page on Break Gunner Category:Arsenal (Drive) Category:Transformation Gear Category:Guns Category:Knuckle Weapons Category:Dual Weapon Category:Rider Weapon